


O verbo estrangular

by juliacalasans



Category: Original Work
Genre: Abusive Relationships, Christianity, Dysfunctional Family, Dysfunctional Relationships, Family Issues, Forced Marriage, Magical Realism, Marriage Contracts, Misogyny, Multi, Partner Betrayal, Rape/Non-con Elements
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-01
Updated: 2018-10-31
Packaged: 2020-03-20 14:13:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 31
Words: 3,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18994237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/juliacalasans/pseuds/juliacalasans
Summary: Não há laços, famílias ou amores que resistam ao veneno de uma pessoa sem escrúpulos: Eva e Maria Madalena Silveira sabem disso mais do que ninguém.





	1. Abbadon

Ãmãxaknãg queria ser branca e viu no pândego Antônio Soares sua chance de fuga. O que permanecer tikmũ'ũn traria além de morte? Sob o crepúsculo, fez seu último canto, beijou o homem que amava e pegou a filha adormecida no braço. Antônio, com aquele riso frouxo, lhe esperava do lado de fora. Juntos, de mãos dadas, caminharam furtivos pela estrada de ferro Bahia-Minas, ele lhe contando histórias de branco, ela fingindo rir. Valia tudo por um sonho? Na escuridão, pensou em Hãmgãyãgñag, mas então se lembrou que não acreditava mais nele. Era Deus quem tinha que temer agora – e temeu.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Abbadon: demônio associado à ambição.   
> Ãmãxaknãg: significa "crepúsculo" na língua falada pelos maxakalis, tribo indígena do norte de Minas Gerais.   
> Tikmũ'ũn: é como os maxakalis chamam eles próprios.   
> Hãmgãyãgñag: uma alma finada individual, soberana das forças do mal. Os maxakalis têm pavor dessa entidade, que se manifesta como uma onça feroz que vive na mata e devora as suas vítimas.


	2. Pishacha

O riso de Antônio Soares escorria sadismo. Um tapa, uma lágrima, e a pele nua da menina ardia em chamas: porque estranhava o vestido, os sapatos. Porque rejeitava a língua, as comidas. Porque não era ele pai, assim como paredes de pedra não eram casa. E porque se agarrava ao que restava de si, pagava o preço. 

Escorreu o sangue, morreu o grito; ao fim de tudo, desfeita em cinzas, disse o que ele queria. E foi tudo paz.

Anos depois, mais do que cicatrizes, Koxyõ ainda levaria consigo o fatíloquo dia em que tornara-se Eva — e aprendera a odiar.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pishacha: demônio hindu que se alimenta de carne humana. Uma de suas habilidades mais notáveis é o fato de que ele pode mudar de forma.  
> Koxyõ: na língua dos maxakalis, significa destruir, esmagar.


	3. Ulderig

Primeiro vinha o timbó. Depois a tosse, a febre e os medicamentos que, conveniente, nunca chegariam à boca enferma. Enfim, o estigma: tuberculose.

Eva sentia-se à vontade. Apreciava-se no vestido preto, apreciava a tristeza ao invés do riso. Sua mãe, por exemplo, ficava linda chorando. Talvez devesse fazê-lo mais vezes.

Antônio Soares já não mais ria e o padre, cujas mãos conheciam a boceta de todas as menininhas, começou as orações. Eva desejou que fosse ele o próximo. Por fora, então, regou de lágrimas os crisântemos, protagonista de um espetáculo particular e católico. Por dentro, em silêncio, agradeceu – a Hãmgãyãgñag.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ulderig: demônio associado ao rancor.   
> Hãmgãyãgñag: vale dizer que essa entidade maxakali também é responsável pela morte dos doentes.


	4. Jezebeth

Com cinquenta anos, Carlos Alberto tinha fama de marupiara. E desde a infância — sob a cerca dos olhares e a malícia dos sorrisos — Eva soube que seria peixe em seu anzol.

A mãe, de joelhos e arruinada, implorara-lhe por uma única decisão inteligente. Sentiu-se responsável... Portanto, sob a náusea um beijo, assinou o contrato de sua escravidão. Fedendo a peixe podre, a mão pegajosa de suor, Carlos Alberto olhou para seus seios e chamou-a de linda. Então sorriu orgulhoso:

— Você me amará algum dia.

— Talvez eu já ame...

Para ele, Eva sorriu. E naquela mesma noite, sozinha no quarto, chorou.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jezebeth: demônio da falsidade. Anda por trás dos fingimentos e enganações.


	5. Moloch

Não houvera séquito para uma cerimônia decadente; o silêncio ecoava nos ouvidos de Eva quando, no mofado leito de núpcias, Carlos Alberto olhou para seus seios e perguntou-lhe a idade.

A moça apenas abriu as pernas.

Fez-se a justa partilha: o rangido à cama, o prazer ao homem, a dor à mulher. Ao fim, o vermelho escorria pelos lençóis. E Carlos Alberto, rindo, vestiu-lhe uma coleira, admirando cada um dos hematomas e mordidas que plantara na pele escura. 

— Você é linda — disse. — E minha.

O dócil veludo era afago para seus dedos. Eva sorriu. Agradeceu. E abriu as pernas novamente.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Moloch: segundo a Biblía, os rituais de adoração a esse demônio envolviam atos sexuais e sacrifícios de crianças. Estas eram jogadas em uma cavidade na estátua de Moloch, onde o fogo consumia a criança viva.


	6. Baal

Carlos Alberto tinha em casa um solo incipiente no qual sementes se recusavam a vingar. Em meio à dor, gritos e marcas de estrangulamento, os pequenos brotos sempre iam latrina abaixo, deixando para trás a imagem frágil de uma boneca de pano.

 _Sua boneca;_ como boa criança, Carlos não gostava de dividi-la com mais ninguém. Fora de uso, deixava-a guardada em lugar bem seguro, e ia então aproveitar a vida com outros brinquedos.

Eva sentia saudades de muitas coisas. Mas a madorna tudo lhe roubara; só lhe restava conversar com as paredes. E com o ouvido colado na porta, esperar.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Baal: na demonologia, é representado como um grão-duque do Inferno, chefe dos exércitos, comandante direto de legiões de demônios. É também o deus semítico da fertilidade, cuja adoração era associada à grosseria sexual. Alguns demonologistas dizem que tem o poder de tornar quem o invoca invisível. 
> 
> Baal: vem do hebraico. Significa senhor, marido, dono.


	7. Cassimolar

Foi na fastidiosa missa de domingo que Eva conheceu o novo marido de sua mãe. 

Breve, mas custosa interação. Enquanto a tomava mais tarde, Carlos Alberto cortou-lhe o ar até que visse a morte, e depois a fez pagar com a boca por um perdão indesejado. Eva engoliu tudinho. Fez-lhe chá, massagem. Para ouvidos vazios, implorou.

Trancada para fora do quarto, então, ouviu-o rezar antes de dormir. Não chorou. Durante a noite insone, rasgou uma a uma todas as páginas de sua Bíblia, rindo para um Deus que lhe odiava. Era recíproco, pelo menos. E ao fim, tomou sua decisão.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cassimolar: é o vigésimo quinto demônio da Goétia, conhecido por diversos nomes. Entre suas habilidades, destaca-se a de causar derramamentos de sangue e insanidade.


	8. Alastor

— Esse chá está horrível — disse Carlos Alberto. — Esqueceu como se usa açúcar?

Usando seu melhor vestido preto, Eva aceitou o tapa e não se desmanchou em desculpas. Era necessário esperar, apenas, e fê-lo até que Carlos Alberto perdesse a derradeira batalha contra o sono. Estava quente como o inferno; as cigarras cantavam por violência.

Vestiu-o com o sinal de sua posse, conjugando então o verbo estrangular — lacônico fim para alguém que era homem, não Deus —, e fez do corpo objeto de sua sodomia. Ao fim, com a gargantilha e o sangue a decorarem-lhe o pescoço, achou-se linda. Sorriu. E foi embora.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alastor: demônio da vingança e do crime. Na demonologia cristã, é considerado um dos principais executores do inferno. Ele também seria a personificação das disputas familiares sangrentas, além de se dedicar a levar os homens a cometer crimes e pecados impensáveis.
> 
> Alastor: o vocábulo vem do grego, onde pode ser traduzido literalmente como vingança.


	9. Vetala

Veleidade era pensar que se libertara de todas as correntes. Entre enjoos constantes, tonturas, dores e um corpo que aos poucos se contorcia para abrir espaço, levava o pesadelo aonde quer que fosse; eterno contrato assinado em sangue.

Chás e venenos visavam o outrem, mas não o acertavam. A vida, Eva descobriria, era muito menos bênção que castigo; como mato, sobrevivia às condições mais estéreis. E à medida que olhava para baixo e já não via os próprios pés, sentia que não pertencia mais a si mesma.

Tentativa após tentativa, aquele parasita se recusava a morrer. E Eva o odiava.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Vetala: demônio hindu. São espíritos capazes de invadir cadáveres para reanimá-los. Há correntes que defendem que eles também pode invadir corpos de pessoas vivas e manipulá-las como lhes é conveniente.


	10. Astarte

A lua cheia no céu assistiu ao implorar da moça por curta estadia; concedida não sem reproche, não facilmente. Já se acostumava a fazer, do orgulho, tapete — artifícios de sobrevivência.

Não lhe ofereceram cama; foi numa manjedoura que arreganhou as pernas e desejou o fim. A dor ganhou voz própria, mas porta, paredes e anfitriã mantiveram tapados os ouvidos; múltiplos cúmplices para um crime perfeito. Negligência.

Ao fim, suja de palha, suor e sangue, a moça viu no bebê o rosto de sua opressão; lembrete de que, mesmo morto, o diabo ainda pode viver. E abraçada ao pequeno embrulho, chorou.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Astarte: é vista pelos cristãos como um demônio, muitas vezes associada como esposa ao demônio Astaroth. Mas também era a deusa da fertilidade, da sexualidade, da guerra e da lua para os fenícios.


	11. Dantalion

Conhecedora de todos os segredos da fome, Eva vendeu-se aos Lencastre em troca de teto e sossego. Barganha difícil; o dinheiro não conhecia compaixão. Mesmo ao bater o martelo, com a pequena e sorridente Maria aninhada no colo, a Senhora não olhou para si uma única vez.

Os sussurros logo informaram que a patroa falhara em sua função, motivo pelo qual fizera de Maria consorte para todas as horas. Sob a contemplação de Heitor, era comum vê-las rindo pela casa; pareciam até uma família feliz... E dessarte, a índia empregada catava nos bastidores as migalhas de sua própria prole — sem reclamar.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dantalion: é o penúltimo demônio da Goétia. Dentre seus poderes, destaca-se o de causar amor.


	12. Sitri

Getúlio era o novo caseiro dos Lencastre; de pele escura, voz mansa, era sopro de ar fresco na cortina de fumaça e mágoa. Foi por coincidência que Eva o viu pela primeira vez, mas todas as que vieram depois resultaram de múltiplos esforços. O destino conspirava, aparentemente.

O jeitinho como ele sussurrava “ _morena…”_ contra seu pescoço veio como uma nova prisão; era como cantar e chorar ao mesmo tempo. Suando contra si, a cama rangendo, ele levou-lhe à alturas desconhecidas, aceitando todo e qualquer elogio com o risinho de quem não se vangloria de nada. E Eva o amou; assaz.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sitri: faz os homens e mulheres revelarem-se nus, e ironicamente revela os segredos das mulheres.


	13. Acheri

O Padre, crúzio lá de Portugal, finalmente vitorioso contra o próprio sotaque, chamou pelas alianças. E com o vestido branco escorrendo por suas cicatrizes, Eva assistiu ao desfilar de Maria pela nave.  

Estava desdentada; fora a Senhora a levá-la ao rio para jogar fora os dentinhos e fazer um pedido. Voltara para casa tão feliz... Havia muito de Lencastre nela agora; algo nos vestidos de seda, nos laços de cetim, nas sapatilhas de veludo. No sabido ler e escrever.

Sorrindo para si, a menina lhe chamou de bonita. A bile fervia amarga na garganta... Eva sorriu de volta. E agradeceu.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Acheri: demônio hindu que assume a aparência de uma garotinha e traz doença para as suas vítimas.


	14. Agramon

A primeira foi Maria Helena; a segunda, Maria Mercedes. A terceira, por insistência de Getúlio, Maria Teresa, e a quarta, após levar Eva para conhecer, pela segunda vez, os terrenos da morte, viu o fim antes de sorver o começo.

Em seu coração, Eva a chamou de nõm te hãmyũmmũg — a única da prole a conhecer de si afeição ou carinho. 

Era Getúlio o preferido das meninas; estentor, porém bondoso. Maria, com brincadeiras e bonecas caras, plantava e colhia também afeição; era  _tia_ para cá, _tia_ para lá... Mundos bipartidos: da mãe, o medo. De todo o resto, o consolo. E melhor assim.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Agramon: demônio do medo  
> Nõm te hãmyũmmũg: na língua dos maxakali, significa sábio, astuto. O nome da menina seria sábia, no caso.


	15. Íncubo

Maria tinha doze anos quando murcharam todos os seus sorrisos.

 _Está doente a sinhazinha?_ Teorias ecoavam em meio à celeuma do trabalho; sussurros desorientados como balas perdidas, algumas acertando Eva direto no peito. O sangue era a marca do alvejante no vestido da Senhora; acidentes domésticos.

Não quis entrar na sala de Heitor ao meio dia de sábado; distraída pela labuta, abrira a porta errada. As mãos por debaixo das saias de algodão não hesitaram, porém, e Eva recuou dois passos como quem se esquece de respirar. Maria virara mulher. E a índia empregada, feita de sombras, em nada interferiu.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Íncubo: demônio que ataca mulheres, especialmente durante o sono (algumas versões falam "situação de vulnerabilidade"), para estuprá-las. Nesse ato, ele se alimenta da energia da moça. E, em alguns casos, aproveita-se para impregná-la com bebês parasitas.


	16. Sardon

Enquanto Eva lhe trançava os cabelos, a menina perguntou-lhe o que seria feito de suas bonecas.

Silêncio. Era sábado e, da capital, chegava um primo de Heitor para resolver o escândalo crescente no corpo da garota; maldições fadadas a se repetirem. No espelho, dançavam fantasmas, e o sarrido de uma infância perdida zunia pelas janelas. O céu chorava; Maria também.

— Sentirei falta delas...

— É uma adulta agora, Maria. Não há tempo para pensar em bonecas.

Prontos os cabelos, assentado o vestido, Eva tirou de si a gargantilha e vestiu-a então no pescoço da menina. Carne fresca — pronta para o abate.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sardon: Conselheiro do inferno, do qual sacrifício de criancinhas nos sabás são atribuídos. Os sabás são tratados, nessa demonização, como rituais satânicos realizados no sábado à noite.
> 
> Sabás: são na verdade eventos próprios da Wicca (com paralelos em outras religiões) como parte de um calendário conhecido como a Roda do Ano.


	17. Lamashtu

A Senhora não se dava com sangue; e assim, para a tarefa mais crucial, delegou sua sombra.

Já há semanas presa no colchão, Maria sorriu ao ver Eva chegar. Num elã gritou então. Esqueleto de si mesma, tinha marcas roxas no pescoço, braços, seios e algumas também nos pulsos finos.

— Onde está seu marido, Maria?

— Não sei…

Era o esperado.

No alto da madrugada infinita, delirante de sede e cansaço, Eva viu a si cometendo de novo os mesmos erros. E não deixou que o bebê nascesse com as mãos sujas de sangue; apertando a gargantilha com força, sujou as próprias.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lamashtu: demônio feminino mesopotâmico que ameaçava as mulheres durante o parto e se alimentava da carne e do sangue dos recém-nascidos após sequestrá-los enquanto estavam sendo amamentados.


	18. Xesbeth

Na cupidez de ter o que nunca tivera, a Senhora deixara uma vida escapar entre os dedos. Agora, plácida a despeito de rituais e condolências, segurava a mão do marido e enfrentava os olhos de Eva pela primeira vez.

O enterro ocorrera na última aurora, temperado pela ausência do esposo de Maria e pelas lágrimas com as quais Heitor regou o caixão. E nos braços invisíveis da sombra indígena, a recém-nascida seguiu ignorada; mágoas auditivas.

— Não tenho interesse nela. Fique para você. Neta sua, afinal.

Mexendo as mãozinhas, Maria Madalena chorou; Eva, não. Apenas virou as costas. E foi embora.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Xesbeth: demônio das mentiras, dos prodígios imaginários e dos contos maravilhosos.


	19. Ardat-Lile

Getúlio fez mil promessas de bons cenários e as filhas bem receberam a nova irmãzinha. Eva, porém, via tudo cinza; certas coisas eram impossíveis de escusar.

Os gritos das meninas enlouqueciam; não tinha paciência para seus infantis entusiasmos. Que falta fazia a escravidão... Seus únicos consolos eram a aplicação de surras corretivas e a quietude de Maria Madalena, desde nova aprendendo as regras do jogo.

Às vezes, encarando-a, Eva tinha a impressão de ser julgada. E em outras tantas, vestiu-lhe o pescoço gordinho com a gargantilha, contemplando ideias. Nunca as executou; e por isso, no futuro, pagou o preço.  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ardat-Lile: demônio semita. Descrita como um espírito feminino que se casa com seres humanos e traz a desordem e o caos para o lar dos homens.


	20. Radamanthys

Dez anos após o primeiro beijo, a tuberculose levou Getúlio ao empíreo que sempre o aguardara. Uma boa alma; negra e salpicada de estrelas. 

Em pleno velório, uma crise de tosse derrubou Maria Teresa. Era a mímica de um pesadelo; Eva, porém, manteve-se apática. Sangue e escarro queimavam o lençol, o julgamento das filhas queimava-lhe a pele. E de fome, ardia todo o resto. 

Não acreditava no inferno — mas vivia um. Contava moedas para a comida, os dias para a morte. Ao fim, vestiu a filha enferma com a gargantilha; adultice efêmera. E no segundo velório, não conseguiu chorar. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Radamanthys: demônio conhecido pela sua dupla personalidade malígna e benígna. Também conhecido no Inferno como o Anjo da Morte por ter matado muitos humanos, inclusive não sendo a hora correta de alguns.


	21. Zagam

_—_ Olho para ti, mãe, e vejo uma cristã hipócrita.

Amor e mágoa, na despedida, eram unidade. Maria Helena beijou-lhe a testa, mas não sorriu ou hesitou antes de seguir viagem para um convento, cada passo carregando o peso de um retornar impossível. Lâminas de adeus, laços familiares destroçados; cicatrizes invisíveis em corações de pedra.

Maria Mercedes, inefável flertadora, teve fim menos honrado: escravidão conjugal no resgate da decência. Entre lágrimas de traição e implorações, Eva a viu partir sabendo que era odiada. Pelas filhas, sim, mas especialmente por olhos de tribunal e silêncios quilométricos. Maria Madalena — a única restante.  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Zagam: demônio a quem se atribuem decepções e enganos.


	22. Alfabros

Rizomas de rancor infantil aos poucos cresciam pelas paredes podres. Árvore ufana, alimentada pela seiva de quietudes extensas, gritos e acessos de raiva.

Maria Madalena queria.

Apesar dos castigos, das surras e da fome; apesar da estatura risível e da voz estridente de quem não consegue se impor; de tal forma que não havia verdade para lhe dobrar o espírito. Era água mole contra pedra esfarelada. Maria Madalena sentenciava, exigia. E por necessidade, resistia Eva, já exausta pela velhice dos vinte e poucos anos.

A gargantilha permanecia firme no próprio pescoço, porém. Incômoda, familiar. E nem sempre Eva conseguia dormir.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alfabros: demônio do cansaço. O cristianismo diz que ele não suporta a oração ao Espírito Santo.


	23. Belial

Porque lhe foram proibidas as manchas de lama, Maria Madalena passou nos próprios cabelos a tesoura de costura; porque não podia dominar letras e livros, quebrou da casa todos os copos. Dançou então sobre os cacos; e, um a um, Eva os espremeu para fora. 

Entre grunhidos e gemidos de dor, não conversaram. 

Só o faziam, afinal, por necessidade ou pelo egrégio adorar a Deus. Meia dúzia de palavras trocadas e lá iam à missa, Eva cochilando em meio a rezas infantis e apaixonadas. 

E no final, quando a menina ria junto às demais crianças, quase parecia linda — quase.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Belial: demônio que participou da revolução de Lúcifer. Uma das traduções do nome significa o rebelde/o desobediente. Um ícone de todos as rebeldes e inconformados, tem natureza louca e de pouca profundidade filosófica, além de ser altamente destrutivo.


	24. Abigor

Clara o bastante para ser linda, índia o suficiente para ser exótica, Maria Madalena convivia com o escorrer viscoso dos olhares por todo o corpo diminuto. Eram afinal todo o permitido: gritos e acessos de raiva faziam a cerca entre presa e predadores.

Dos mesmos homens que manchavam as mãos com a fantasia de domar potrancas, Eva ouvia os sussurros. _Putinha esnobe. Bruxa._  Diziam que o diabo habitava-lhe o corpo; em ódio rubicundo, conspiravam que havia em Barbacena um lugar para colocá-la nos eixos…

Claro era o destino: Eva sabia, Maria Madalena também. Ninguém o dizia. Seguiam numa trégua de vidro.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Abigor: tem a capacidade de prever o futuro, alem de ser conhecedor de todos os segredos da arte de guerrear. Costuma aparecer em uma forma agradável.


	25. Aelis

Sob o vestido branco, Maria Madalena era uma pintura em tons de roxo e ódio. Porque havia correntes em seus calcanhares, remoía. E por engolir a insignificância do próprio querer, fazia de si puro rancor. 

No pescoço, a coleira. Fazia da noiva ainda mais linda; e sinalizava, em direção à decadência, a escravidão do gênero. 

As cicatrizes na face de Eva eternizariam a dor e a feiúra, mas não se arrependia de nada. Nunca ouviria agradecimentos, e não os esperava, mas fazia por Maria Madalena o seu último ato de amor. 

Pois fosse a vida um averno: bastava aceitar. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aelis: demônio da beleza e fúria feminina. Era um anjo, mas foi expulso do céu por causa de vaidade.


	26. Lilith

Augusto, embora indesejado, deu a Maria Madalena o seu maior presente: Jacobina, a concunhada. Melhor amiga; amante.

Cada beijo na pele era o despencar por uma alcantilada, suicídio e adrenalina como um só corpo. Não estavam, afinal, seguras; os olhos de Eva nada ignoravam. E como o arrastar de uma lesma pela pele, sua desconfiança insistia. Devagar. Resilientemente.

Jacobina amava a coleira; nua, frequentemente vestia-a frente ao espelho e admirava o contraste com a pele branca. Maria Madalena ria; e numa destas noites furtivas, não pegou o veludo de volta. 

De todos os erros, o mais doce. E letal. 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lilith: a primeira esposa de Adão. As versões divergem, mas para este contexto vale ressaltar aquelas que defendem o fato de que Eva não ficou com Adão por não ser subserviente a ele; pois ambos teriam sido criados à imagem e semelhança do Senhor. Está associada às tempestades, à fertilidade, à rebeldia e aos pecados sexuais. Conhecida como o Portal de Lúcifer, por ter encontrado nele a manifestação de seus desejos, assim como também é associada à serpente que ofereceu a maçã à Eva e expulsou a humanidade do Éden.


	27. Leraje

Com a lâmina metafórica contra seu pescoço, Jacobina e o marido partiram para nunca mais voltar. Não houve despedidas.

Augusto não encarou-a nos olhos quando lhe deu cama em outro quarto e fez da casa local de passeio. Maria Madalena, contudo, não se importava. Finalmente livre dos obrigatórios teatros e rituais, vivenciava sossego feito de saudade e revolta.

— Você mata tudo o que toca — gritou para os olhos cansados de Eva. — E está me matando!

Não havia olvido para o passado; erros cometidos e cicatrizes não desapareciam, simplesmente.  Ainda assim, quando Eva a abraçou, Maria Madalena retribuiu. E juntas, choraram.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leraje: demônio da Goetia. Ele causa grandes batalhas e disputas e traz a putrefação pelo ferimento que é feito com as setas por Arqueiros.


	28. Raymon

Os cabelos de Maria Madalena no chão fizeram companhia aos vestidos coloridos, ambos cobertos por álcool e chamas. Para a Igreja, foi careca, vestida de preto. 

Suportou os olhares; e as sentenças. 

Amarrada à cama, deixou que as rezas gritadas lhe tocassem como uma brisa. Deus, o Diabo: sentiu-se abandonada por ambos. Nunca tão sozinha. Como uma ilha; ou uma mulher. 

Encarou Eva durante toda a humilhação. Desde o infausto modo como pronunciava as palavras até a postura curva de quem carrega o mundo, viu uma mulher morta, embora viva… Viu seu próprio destino. E naquele momento, o renegou. 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Raymon: demônio poderoso e encarregado das cerimônias infernais, aparecendo na forma de um homem vigoroso, mas com rosto de mulher.


	29. Lucifer

Não houve batalhas ou grandes despedidas: apenas Eva, dominada pela febre, e Maria Madalena a dividirem, sob o teto decadente, as chamas do mesmo inferno. 

Muito conversaram; nenhuma desculpa foi proferida. O passar das horas cingia espíritos, chances escorridas como sangue, e quando Eva finalmente dormiu, Maria Madalena percebeu o quanto a amava. 

Andou pela casa; lembrou. Chorou de ódio e tristeza… Manteve-se firme enfim. Que minore o homem, que se cale o verbo: melhor reinar na solidão do que servir na companhia. 

Brilhou a estrela da manhã, Maria Madalena devolveu para Eva a gargantilha. Respirou fundo. E apertou. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lucifer: anjo caído, agora um demônio, cujo nome significa "aquele que traz a luz". Rebelou-se contra Deus e pagou por isso o preço do inferno.


	30. Ereshkigal

Não foi presenteada pelo excelso alívio ou pela felicidade. Trocara as antigas correntes por outras, tão pesadas quanto, e que se arrastasse a culpa; dela, jamais conseguiria se livrar.

Pouco apreciou a viagem de trem. Procurava sanções em rostos desconhecidos e, no reflexo empoeirado da janela, às vezes enxergava vultos. A gargantilha no pescoço pesava toneladas. Por isso, na primeira estação em que desceu, livrou-se dela, entregando-a ao tímido fluxo de um córrego insignificante. Não queria lembranças.

Rainha da própria vida, negava remorsos; todo poder cobra um alto preço. Só lhe faltava aprender a pagar. Ou finalmente enlouquecer de vez.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ereshkigal: inicialmente uma grande divindade suméria antes de ser demonizada pela Igreja Católica.   
> O seu nome significa "Senhora da Grande Habitação Inferior" ou ainda "Senhora dos Vastos Caminhos", ambos eufemismos para afirmarem sua provável posição como Rainha do Inferno. Além desta função, é também governante dos demônios e dos deuses obscuros e a juíza das almas dos mortos. 
> 
> É isto. A saga de Eva e Maria Madalena acaba por aqui. Nos vemos no próximo capítulo.


	31. Hãmgãyãgñag

Xoxmetmet tinha oito anos e estava em seu lugar favorito de todos — a beira do rio — quando na outra margem, sob o crepúsculo que escorria, surgiu uma onça.

Não era a primeira vez que a via ali. No leito manso, ambas muitas vezes se encontravam e nadavam juntas. A noite caía, se separavam. Era a rotina... E naquela noite, _alvíssaras_!, foi tudo mais especial. O rio trouxe para si um presente.

Contra seu pescoço, era lindo. Macio. E ao correr para contar a novidade, perdeu sua última chance de despedida. Nunca mais retornou a onça. Plantada estava a semente. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Xoxmetmet: significa bem-te-vi (a ave) na língua dos maxakalis.


End file.
